<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SMART UCT 100 by eighthmonth, svtfiloficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763374">SMART UCT 100</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthmonth/pseuds/eighthmonth'>eighthmonth</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest'>svtfiloficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, College Life, Comedy, Filipino, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Texting, Throwback, classmates - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthmonth/pseuds/eighthmonth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simula Elemetary hanggang Highschool Classmate sina Jun at Wonwoo. Sembreak na at dahil walang magawa si Jun guguluhin nya na lang si Wonwoo. Araw araw tinetext nya at tuwing gabi naman ay tumatawag sya tapos ito at lagi nyang bungad “Naalala mo ba nung ——“ ... Bago matapos ang sembreak bigla nag-text si Jun “Sana hindi lang hanggang sembreak to.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>PROMPT: </b> LOMI024<br/><b>OPM:</b> Sembreak - Eraserheads<br/><b>Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.) </b> Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. </p><p><b>Note ni Otor:</b> Thank you prompter para dito. Thank you sa mga friends ko na nag-encourage sa aking sumali dito. Ang dami kong binalikang alaala. This is my first fic na nasulat. I hope you enjoyed this. Sana masaya kayo lagi &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>UNA.</strong>
</p>
<p>Kinuha ni Jun ang kaniyang bag at naglakad papuntang gate ng terminal. Uuwi na siya sa kanila matapos ang isang sem sa UP. Excited na siyang umuwi at marami na siyang namiss. Nandoon yung magulang niya, younger brother, lutong-bahay na libre (sa wakas di na siya gagastos nang malaki para lang mabusog), hello unli rice na rin. Namiss niya rin ang mga kaibigan at kaklaseng naiwan sa probinsiya o kaya nag-aral din sa ibang lugar. For sure araw-araw na naman sila magyayaya ng lakwatsa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinakita niya ang ticket at ID sa lalaking nagchecheck sa harap. Pagkatapos non ay naglakad na siya papasok sa eroplano at hinanap ang upuan. “17A” ang nakalagay sa papel. “Nice” sabi niya sa sarili, window seat siya. Nilagay niya ang mga bagahe niya sa overhead bin at umupo na.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinasak niya ang earphones sa kaniyang tenga at chineck kung may mensaheng dumating sa cellphone niya. Nung wala ay tinext niya na lang ang kaniyang mama “Ma boarding na” at nagreply naman agad ito ng “K. Ingat ka.” Natawa na lang siya kasi hindi niya alam kung papaano mag-iingat eh hindi naman siya ang magmamaneho ng eroplano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matapos ang isang oras, nakalapag na sila sa kanilang probinsiya. Malapit nang magdilim kaya buti naman sinundo siya ng kaniyang ama sa airport at dali-daling umuwi. Pagkauwi niya ay nilabas niya lahat ng pasalubong at nagselfie sabay post sa IG story with matching “Finally home” na caption. Nagchat din siya sa group chat nilang magkaklase “kailan tayo gagala?” Sineen lang siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakaready na ang hapunan kaya kumain na ang mag-anak. Tuwang-tuwa si Jun sa mga ulam na nakahain sa lamesa. Merong alimango, hipon, inihaw na baboy at cake. Feeling niya tuloy birthday niya. Actually, nirequest niya yun sa magulang bago siya umuwi. Yun kasi yung mga pagkaing di niya nakakain sa university. Nagrequest siya na hangga’t maari wag muna sila magluto ng adobo o sinigang. Nanawa na siya doon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sino nang umuwi sa inyo?” tanong ng kaniyang mama. 16 lang ang natira na kaklase niya ang nag-aral sa lugar nila at 12 naman ang nakipagsapalaran sa ibang lugar para mag-aral. Kasama siya doon. “Hindi ko sure, ma. Sila Soonyoung at Seokmin ang alam kong umuwi na, nakaraan pa. Di naman sila nagchachat so di ko alam.” Sagot niya sabay subo ng kanin sa bibig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh si Wonwoo? Kailan yun uuwi, tapos na ba sem nila?” tanong ulit ng makulit niyang mama. Magkaklase si Jun at Wonwoo simula elementary hanggang high school. Pareho din sila ng university pero magkaibang campus lang. Sa Los Baños si Wonwoo, samantalang siya naman ay sa Diliman. Di naman sila masyadong close nung elementary pero naging magkaibigan nung high school. Pareho kasi silang tahimik. Sa totoo lang hindi na sila ganoong close simula nung nagkaroon ng jowa si Wonwoo nung fourth year sila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkatapos kumain, akala niya pwede na siya mamahinga pero sinabihan siya na maghugas ng plato. Eto na naman tayo sa pagiging plate attendant. Apat lang sila pero anim na baso yung hinuhugasan niya, paano raw yon? Sa rami ng kaniyang hinuhugasan, nakatapos na siya ng ilang kanta. Hindi naman siya mabagal kumilos, sadyang marami lang hugasin. Mabuti lang ay wala siyang nabasag na baso, di katulad nang dati kundi papagalitan na naman siya nang todo. “Sino ba talagang anak niyo, ma? Ako o yung Tupperware mo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinuha ulit ni Jun ang kaniyang cellphone at nagscroll ng fb, puro jojak signs lang nakikita niya, pati mga convo ng mga payaso. Yung iba naman puro share nang share ng memes, iniisip niya tuloy kung okay pa ba sila. Chineck niya ang group chat nila ulit kung may bagong message pero wala. Eto na naman si Junnie boy, walang kausap kahit friendly at kalog siya. “Hindi ba ako ynuff?” nasabi niya sa sarili niya. May dumating na mensahe, agad niyang tinignan pero smart lang pala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Your UNLITXT to ALL will expire in 24 hours. Dial *123 or TRY the NEW Smart App (Android) to get your favorite GIGA promo! </strong><a href="http://bit.ly/smartappnow"><strong>http://bit.ly/smartappnow</strong></a>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buti pa smart naalala ako, yung mga kaibigan ko hindi. Sayang naman yung pasalubong ko sa kanila kung di sila magpapakita.” Sabi niya sa sarili. Babalik na sa siya sa pinapanood niyang video sa YouTube nung naisipan niyang mag-gm. Namiss niya rin kasi yun eh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>May batang gustong pumasok sa tahanan nyo pkamahalin nyo i2 at alagaan kc ang btang 2 ay c "JESUS". Sabihin mo nang dahan-dahan, "JESUS mahal kita. Kail angan kita. Linisin mo ang puso ko ng iyong dugo. Bless mo ang aming bahay at aking pamilya." Pakipasa sa 20 tao.Mamaya makikita mo may darating na miracle sa'yo.Wag mo sana balewalain. Subukan mo...Walang mwwla sayo Pde m0 rin ipasa sken ulit if mahalaga ak0 say0 8 hours ago Asahan kita kasi swerte raw ang taong makakabasa nito kaya pinasahan kita ng Novena ng Poong Sto. Nino de Romblon. Tulungan mo kami na malutas ang aming problema. Bukas andyan na ang good news.. Please sacrifice wag mo ito buburahin hanggat hindi naipapasa sa 25 na mahal mo sa buhay. Eros me dios patri spiritu sacti. After you send this tomorrow when you wake up you will receive a good news.Sinend niya sa lahat ng kaklase niya. Di niya alam kung yun ba yung mga number ng kaklase niya pero bahala na, sayang ang load. Wala pang ilang minute ay may nag-reply sa kaniya.</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From: wonwoo [0999*******]</p>
<p>“<strong>putangina mo sino ka?</strong>”</p>
<p>
  <strong>PANGALAWA.</strong>
</p>
<p>Nagulat si Jun dahil hindi niya inaasahan na may magrereply sa kaniya. Di niya rin akalain na si Wonwoo pa nga yun. “Aba itong si Wonwoo, nag-lb lang nakalimot na. Parang di ko siya naging kaklase ng sampung taon ha. Since wala akong magawa, at sayang load, replyan ko na lang.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Ako ang future jowa mo.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Natawa siya sa sinagot niya, wala pang ilang Segundo ay tumunog ulit ang kaniyang cellphone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: bold of you to assume na gusto kong magkajowa.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mukhang di pa alam ni Wonwoo kung sino nagtetext sa kaniya. Naisip ni Jun na pagtripan ang kaibigan, wala namang mawawala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Sinasabi mo lang yan ngayon, di mo pa ako nakikita.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mabilis na nagreply si Wonwoo. Di inaakala ni Jun yon dahil hindi naman yun pala-cellphone. Mukhang maraming nagbago simula nung nagkolehiyo sila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: ayoko na kasi pumasok sa relasyon. sino ka ba? saan mo nakuha number ko?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Napailing si Jun dahil sa pagkakaalam niya ay may jowa ito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>JUN: Ay break na kayo ni Mingyu? Kailan pa. Sayang naman</strong>.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: walang sayang, mas gusto niya naman ng partner na malapit sa kaniya. Yung lasalista rin kagaya niya.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: pero di mo pa rin sinasagot tanong ko, sino ka?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nagulat si Jun dahil hindi niya alam yun. Dali-dali niyang pinuntahan ang profile ni Mingyu para i-check yung sinasabi ni Wonwoo. Di niya namalayan na nagreply na ang isa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: ikaw lang pala yan, Jun. tinanong ko pa sa iba kung kaninong number to. uso ring magpakilala.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Hindi naman ako katulad mo na madaling makalimot.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: Dami mong hugot, matulog ka na nga lang.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Wag mo nga pangunahan mga desisyon ko sa mundo.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: whatever tutulog na ako</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tinignan ni Jun ang oras, 9:30 pa lang. Ang aga naman matulog ni Wonwoo, parang hindi siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: Wow ang aga. Ganon siguro kapag walang kausap no? Wala nang jowa.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Wala ka na doon.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Dahil ayaw pa matulog ni Jun at gusto niyang mangulit at ng kausap, nagreply siya ulit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>JUN:</strong> <strong>Kumusta ka na pala? Nakauwi ka na ba?</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: ayos lang</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: last week pa ako nakauwi</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Ay wow, di mo man lang kami ininform. Grabe ka talaga ser.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: walang namang nakamiss sa akin.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Hoy hindi totoo yan. Ako namiss kita.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Well actually, miss ka na ni mama. Alam mo bang hinahanap ka niya sa akin? Parang ikaw talaga tunay na anak niya. Hahahahaha. Magsama kayo ng Tupperware niya.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: hahaha hello kay tita.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: isusumbong kita ka sa kaniya.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Sumbong mo lang, tanggap ko na.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: Drama mo, matulog ka na nga.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>JUN:</strong> <strong>Bakit mo ba ako pinapatulog? Ayoko pang matulog, magalit ka muna.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkatapos niyang i-send ang text ay bumalik siya sa magbabad sa social media. Hindi na muli nagreply si Wonwoo, mukhang nakatulog na nga ng tuluyan. Naisipan niya tuloy tumingin ng old pictures nila sa Facebook. Jeje pa sila tignan non. Mga tipong nagpapaunahan papuntang computer shop para maglaro. Nakita niya yung picture nila Wonwoo nung sumali sila sa Boy Scout. Ang dugyot talaga nila tignan. Natawa na lang si Jun mag-isa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nung dapuan siya ng antok ay pinatay niya na ang wifi. Naisipan niya ring magsend ng gm ulit pero di niya ginawa pero nagsend na lang siya ng good night kay Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To: Wonwoo</p>
<p>“<strong>Hoy tulog ka na ba? Naalala mo ba yung first time natin sumali sa school camp non? Di ko naman na nagamit pagiging boy scout ngayon. Oh well, gudnayto.</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natulog na si Jun pagkasend ng text. Kinabukasan, late na siya nagising. Chineck niya ang phone, meron nang reply si Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From: Wonwoo</p>
<p>“<strong>oo naman naalala ko yun. hindi naman ako sasali sa boy scout, pinilit mo lang ako kasi di ka papayagan ni tita. pabaya ka kasi :p</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Magandang umaga pala, sarap ng tulog ko, lasang bananacue.</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natawa si Jun sa kwento ng kaibigan niya. Totoo naman yun eh. Kailangan niya pang i-bribe si Wonwoo ng pagkain at pogs cards para sumali sa Boy Scout. Sasali rin pala siya dahil extra-curricular yon. Competitive talaga siya lalo na sa Honor roll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagreply si Jun ng panibagong mahabang kwento at simula rin noon, araw-araw na sila nag-uusap. Text nga lang, di niya alam kung bakit hindi na lang sa chat. Napaisip na lang siya na baka may iniiwasan siya. Ayaw niya ring itanong kasi ayaw niya maging chismoso. Hihintayin niya na lang na mag-open up si Wonwoo sa kaniya. San ngayon, nag-uusap sila tungkol sa time na nagbasaan sila sa school nung Induction party nila nung sila pa ay first year high school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: diba ang saya nung nag-water fight tayo? naalala mo ba kung sino pasimuno non?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Super saya talaga! Lahat tayo hindi prepared tapos sa labas na tayo ng room naglalaban hahaha</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: kasi naman, nagalit si ma’am baka mabasa ang room. pero di niya naman tayo pinagalitan.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Oo nga XD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Tapos bigla tayong napabili ng water gun at balloons para sa basaan na yun. Wala talaga akong dalang damit nung araw na yun. Buti di ako napagalitan ni mama hehe</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: malamang, nagpatuyo pa tayo sa mall non. then naulit yun sa christmas party. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Bumili ako ng mamahaling water gun para doon.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: pero ikaw pa rin yung pinakabasa nung araw na yun. di kasi marunong magtago hahaha</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Paki mo ba :p At least masaya ako non.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: lahat naman tayo nagsaya both sa araw na yun</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hanngang umabot ang gabi, magkatext pa rin ang dalawa. Nakalimutan na ngang magcheck ng social media si Jun dahil sa busy niya sa pagrereply sa kay Wonwoo. Pati yung kinain niyang meryendang shineshare niya. Nakalimutan niya ring maligo. Nagawa niya lang to nung sinabihan siya ng kausap na maliligo muna ito. Pagkatapos non ay tuloy pa rin sila, tila hindi nauubusan ng topic ang dalawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>PANGATLO.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Day 5 ng Sembreak</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Limang araw nang magkausap sa text ang dalawa. Nagsisimula sila maaga pa lang. Merong pagbati na “Good morning” o kaya minsa n“hello kagigising ko lang, anong ulam niyo?” Kapag sa gabi naman ay umaabot sila ng madaling araw. Hindi namamalayan ng dalawa ang oras sa dami nilang pinag-uusapan. Isa sa mga napag-usapan nila ay yung time na naguidance sila nung grade 5.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Naalala mo ba yung muntik ma-expel yung buong section dahil kay Jeonghan?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: oo naman. tangina niya pa rin hanggang ngayon. dala-dala pa siya ng alak, alam namang bawal. grade 5 pa lang tayo pero umiinom na siya.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Eh bakit, tinikman mo rin naman eh?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: ikaw rin naman, nakailang beses ka shumat non? at least ako isa lang. ikaw uhaw na uhaw.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Ah basta tangina ni Jeonghan, pinalo ako ni mama ng tsinelas non.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: HAHAHAHA ang isip bata mo. nakalimutan mong matanda ka na at ang tagal na non.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Kapag nagkita ulit kami, papaluin ko rin siya.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: sige, gawin mo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hatinggabi na nang biglang nag-notify ang Smart. Mag-eexpire na raw ang load niya sa loob ng 24 hours kaya magload na raw siya ulit. Binasa niya ang message, meron pa siyang 100 minutes of call to other networks. Dahil nasasayangan siya dito, napag-isip niyang tawagan si Wonwoo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Calling Wonwoo…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hindi sinasagot ni Wonwoo ang tawag at patuloy pa itong nag-ring. Maya-maya ay nakatanggap siya ng text sa kaniya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From: Wonwoo</p>
<p>“<strong>anong trip mo? gabi na, magpatulog ka na!</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To: Wonwoo</p>
<p>“<strong>Basta sagutin mo na lang, sayang yung 100 minutes of call.</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tinawagan niya ulit at saw akas sinagot niya rin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hello</em>…” Malalim ang boses ni Wonwoo, alam yun ni Jun pero nagulat pa rin siya nung narinig niya ito. Matagal na nga since nagkausap sila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening po, oorder lang ako ng isang cheeseburger.” Sagot niya, natawa si Wonwoo pero pinigilan niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ay wala po kaming cheeseburger, jolly hotdog lang po</em>.” Nagpatuloy ang paglolokohan nila until may naalala na naman si Jun nung elementary sila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naalala mo ba…” sabi niya nung una. Nang hindi umimik ang nasa kabilang linya ay tinuloy niya ang kwento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naalala mo ba kung sino yung tumae sa room nung grade one? Alam kong nangyari yun di ko lang maalala kung sino. Hahahaha ang funny talaga non, grade one na pero tumatae pa rin sa shorts.” Malakas ang tawa ni Jun habang inaalala kung sino nga ba ang kawawang batang tumae.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi pa rin umiimik si Wonwoo “Hindi mo ba maalala? Teka magkaklase tayo non diba? Bakit di mo maalala? Hahahaha, sige dahil diyan, magtatanong-tanong ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Naalala ko kung sino yun</em>.” Sa wakas ay nagsalita na si Wonwoo. Akala ni Jun ay nakatulog na ito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mabuti naman. Sino yun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ako yun</em>.” Napatawa ng malakas si Jun sa narinig niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Teka ikaw talaga yun? Totoo ba? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oo, anong nakakatawa doon? Akala ko limot niyo na yun. Tangina gusto ko nang ibaon yon</em>.” Sagot ng isa habang si Jun ay busy pa rin sa pagtawa. Naalala niya na nga na si Wonwoo yun hahaha, nasa likod kasi siya nakaupo samantalanng ang kaklase ay nasa unahan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahaha sorry na, nakakatawa naman kasi yun. Wag ka nang magalit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hindi ako galit</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh para patas tayo, nung nursery ako, umihi ako sa salawal sa tapat ng school naming kasi ang tagal dumating ni mama.” Narinig ni Jun ang mahinang tawa mula sa kabilang linya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh diba nakakatawa? Nakakahiya pero tutal matagal naman na yun, hindi na dapat ikahiya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You have a point, pero kung di maalala ng iba, thankful ako</em>.” Natahimik si Jun, tama nga naman si Wonwoo, ibaon na dapat sa past yun. “<em>Don’t tell me tulog ka na.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi ah, miss mo naman agad ako.” Banat niya</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Kapal ng mukha mo, mas makapal sa dictionary</em>.” Natawa ulit si Jun, ngayon niya na lang narinig ulit ang joke na yan. “Hay nako Wonwoo, matulog ka na nga.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Akala ko ba uubusin natin yung 100 minutes call mo</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G ako, pero di ka pa ba inaantok?” tinignan ni Jun ang oras, ala una na ng umaga, ang bilis naman ng oras kapag kausap niya si Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Okay lang sa akin. Tandaan mo lang kapag di na ako nagsasalita tulog na ako non.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same. 70 minutes pa, matutulog na tayo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sure kang matutulog? Baka naman text mo pa rin ako.</em>” Sabi ni Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi, promise matutulog na ako. Kaya ikaw rin sana.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hoy Jun.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Bakit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Anong sabi ng daddy donut sa baby donut nung nasa taas siya ng puno?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Anak, Bavarian</em>” Joke ni Wonwoo, tumatawa siya sa kabilang linya habang si Jun naman ay hindi makagets. Matapos ng isang minute ay narealize niya kung anong meaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaah. Korni naman non.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Eh eto, anong sabi ng baby ulan sa tatay niya?”</em> Isa pang joke para makabawi si Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano raw?” tanong ni Jun, curious din sa sagot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Tay, ambon ba ako?”</em> this time, natawa na si Jun. “HAHAHAHA gets ko na pero korni pa rin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lumipas ang limangpung minute, nagsasabi lang ng joke si Wonwoo. Hindi siya nauubasan ng jokes samantalang si Jun naman ay hindi nauubasan ng tawa-tawa. Ang lakas pa rin ng tawa niya kahit sinasabi niya corny ito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Bakit malungkot kapag undas?”</em> Nagjoke ulit si Wonwoo pero di sumagot si Jun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Kasi sadnu” </em>sinagot niya ang sarili sabay tawa nang malakas. Hindi pa rin sumagot si Jun. Narealize ni Wonwoo na baka nakatulog na si Jun kaya binaba niya na ang tawag. Napailing siya dahil naunahan siya ni Jun matulog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next morning, nagising si Jun at inalala kung anong nangyari kagabi. Nakatulog na pala siya, puro kasi dad jokes si Wonwoo, “corny” naman. Bago siya bumangon ay tinext niya ang isa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>JUN</strong>:<strong> Magandang umaga, sorry nakatulog ako. Mag-expire na load ko mamaya skl.</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ilang oras pa bago nagreply ang isa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>WONWOO</strong>:<strong> kagigising ko lang, magpaload ka na</strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ay mandoist ka sabi ni Jun sa isip.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Mandoist ka ha, eh kung loadan mo ako.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sinabi niya yung nang pabiro. Magpapaload naman siya mamayang hapon. Walang anu-ano ay may dumating na load 100 at text mula kay Wonwoo.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: kawawa ka naman, ayan na.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napangiti si Jun sa natanggap niya. Di niya alam na sweet si Wonwoo.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Thanks po pero anong kapalit nito. At bakit mo ako niloadan?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: wala, naawa lang ako sa’yo.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Sige makikinig ulit ako sa jokes mo.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: huwag na, baka makatulog ka ulit.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Sorry na nga ho, ang corny naman kasi non.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: korny pero natawa.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Naawa lang ako sa’yo, walang tatawa.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nung gabi na ay niregister ni Jun ang kaniyang load. Unli calls at unli texts for seven days. Mas makukulit niya pa ang kaibigan. Tinawagan niya ito pagkatapos kumain. Pumunta siya sa kwarto at dinial ang number nito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Calling Wonwoo…</em> Di katulad kahapon, sinagot si Wonwoo ang sagot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ano na naman?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wala. Naalala mo ba yung kasama tayo sa triangle dancers nung field demo.” Tanong ni Jun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oo naman. Kasama ako din eh. Tapos si Seungkwan hahaha umiyak.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Wawa di nakasama sa main dancers. Triangle pinaiyak si Kwanneh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Triangle pinaiyak si Kwanneh”</em> Sabay nilang nabanggit ang chant at inulit-ulit pa ng tatlong beses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gusto niya talagang sumali non kasi Nobody yung sayaw sa field demo hahahaha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oo nga. Sa totoo lang di ko alam kung paano ako nasali doon, di naman ako magaling sumayaw. Pogi lang siguro ako kaya kinuha</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ehem yabang ehem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ubo ka nang ubo, baka TB na yan ha? HAHAHAHAHA.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Marami pa silang napag-usapan nung gabi na yun. Mga kagaguhan nilang ginawa, mga nakakatawa, nakakatakot, nakakakilig at nakakaiyak. Halos gabi-gabi nang mag-usap ang dalawa, hindi lang sa text, kundi sa tawag. Minsan tinanong ng mama ni Jun kung sinong kausap ni Jun sa telepeno kasi naririnig niya yung tawa nito hanggang kwarto nila. Ngumiti lang si Jun at sinabing secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinag-usapan nila yung JS prom nila. Sa totoo lang, hindi umattend si Jun ng kahit anong JS kasi wala namang nagyaya sa kaniya. Si Wonwoo naman, sikat at di marunong humindi kaya second year pa lang siya, naka-attend na siya agad ng prom. Nung fourth year sila, syempre kapartner nito ang ex niyang si Mingyu. Si Jun? Ayun nagpasleep over sa bahay nila. Kasama yung mga hindi rin nag-prom. Buti na lang pinayagan siya ng kaniyang magulang kahit medyo last minute plan na yun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yung prom pala.” Panimula ni Jun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oo na, mas masaya yung overnight niyo kaysa sa prom na yun.</em>” sagot ni Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weh? Baka masaya ka rin non. Kasi diba, partner mo yung jowa mo. Ay ex na pala. Kilig ka non no? Saya ba?” Pabirong reply naman ni Jun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Well masaya naman, pero hindi naman yun yung highlight non eh. Yung highlight yung away ng student council.</em>” Naalala ni Jun yung nangyari. Well hindi niya maalala kasi wala naman siya sa event na yun eh. Yung mga kwento lang naalala niya at inimagine niya na lang. Paano ba naman, ginawang debut ni Ms. President nila yung prom nila. Ang alam lang ni Jun eh masaya sila sa overnight. Ang dami nilang kinain na food tapos nanood pa sila ng sunrise kinaumagahan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sana sumama na lang ako sa inyo.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Utot, masaya ka rin naman nung time na yun eh. Hindi ba ikaw yung Prom king?” Umani ng maraming likes yung picture ni Wonwoo na ginawa niyang profile picture sa Facebook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mali ka, Couple of the night lang kami non.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah couple…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Dapat talaga di pinapartner mga crush sa prom, di nagtatagal.</em>” Natawa si Jun sa pahayag ni Wonwoo. Sabagay halos lahat ata nung mga mag-partner sa prom na yun, hiwalay na.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buti na lang di ako sumama. Ay wala rin naman akong yayayain non. Sayang pera lang.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Good choice yun, at least may masaya kayong memory na maalala. Inis na lang inaalala ko non. First kiss ko pa nung gabing yon</em>.” Kwento ulit ni Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talaga? Nagkiss kayo non? Anong klaseng kiss? French kiss ba? Masarap ba? Baka naman nakaano kayo ha. Sana may baon kayong condom non.” Natutuwa si Jun sa nasagap niyang chismis. Di niya rin akalaing magkwekwento ng ganon si Wonwoo. Siguro kasi private couple matter yun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Bakit interested ka? Wag mong i-imagine. Nadididri na ako ngayon. Nakakakilabot. Yuck.” </em>Nandidiring reply ni Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Makatapos ang ilang oras na pag-uusap ay natulog na rin ang dalawa. Marami silang binalikan na alaala, marami ring kwinentong bago mula sa kanilang college life. Katulad nung muntikan nang malaglag sa bangin si Wonwoo nung siya ay naghiking kasama ang mga kaklase.  Kwinento rin ni Jun yung mga wasak moments niya sa Diliman. Hindi nawala sa usapan yung kung sino yung mas matatag sa inuman. Mga taga-Diliman ba or taga-LB. Napagkasunduan nilang magtutuos sila kapag nagkita sila.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>PANGAPAT.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Day 17 ng Sembreak</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nagdaan ang ilang linggong walang pasok at nagpag-isip na ng magkaklase na magkita-kita. Syempre sa mall lang naman kasi konti lang ang sasama. Alam ni Jun na magpaplano rin sila ng outing pero hindi niya sure kung matutuloy. Tunog nang tunog ang group chat nila pero napansin niyang hindi sumasagot si Wonwoo sa mga chats. Seen lang man ito kaya tinawagan niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Calling Wonwoo…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hello.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Wonwoo, bakit di ka nagpaparticipate sa group chat? Hindi ka ba sasama bukas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hindi, sayang pera. Mas gusto ko na lang humilata bukas.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Ang KJ mo naman. Ngayon na nga lang magkikita eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sasama ako kapag kumpleto tayo.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Ayan ang gulo niyo. Diyan kayo magaling. “Sasama lang ako kapag kasama si ano” Eh so ayaw niyo kaming makita?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Oh sige, sasama ako kung di sasama si Mingyu</em>.” Napaisip si Jun, mukhang masyadong masama yung break up ng dalawa. Ang kaso, si Mingyu yung classmate nilang hindi aayaw sa lakad. G yon kahit saan, kahit nga ngayon agad, sasama agad yun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So di ka na talaga magpapakita sa amin ever?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Depende.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gulo mo kausap.” Pinatay ni Jun ang tawag sa inis. Di niya alam bakit siya naiinis sa isa. Pero alam niya gusto niyang makita si Wonwoo dahil mukhang madami silang mapagkwekwentuhan. Iba kasi kapag kausap mo sa personal kaysa kausap sa text o tawag. Di niya alam kung anong nararamdaman niya. Basta sasama siya bukas at wala na siyang magagawa kung wala si Wonwoo. Hindi lang naman siya ang namiss niyang kaklase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 18 ng Sembreak – Malling</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Napag-usapan na 10 am magkikita sa mall. Anak ng tinapa, alas onse na pero mag-isa pa rin sa Jun sa tagpuan nila. Ano nga bang bago? Simula high school lagi namang late mga kaklase niya. Dapat nga sinunod niya ang mama niya na 11:30 na umalis nang bahay. Pero wala eh, most punctual itong si Junnie boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matapos ang kalahating oras ay nagsidatingan na ang iba. Buti naman ay meron na kundi uuwi talaga si Jun. Pumunta sila sa Mang Inasal para kumain at hintayin ang ibang wala pa. Ang dami nilang kwento habang kumakain. Naalala niya na sa Mang Inasal sila kumakain palagi kasi nga unli rice at sulit. Nadala pa rin nila ngayong college sila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si Seungkwan ang daming chismis na dala, si Soonyoung naman nag-uungkat ng past nila. Tinanong niya pa kung anong nangyari kila Mingyu at Wonwoo. Bakit wala raw si Wonwoo? “Ah basta, next time na ako magkwekwento kapag may alak na.” Yun lang ang sagot niya. Nacurious ulit si Jun kasi di naman nagkwento si Wonwoo tungkol sa kanila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napag-usapan din nila na bago matapos ang sembreak dapat magbeach sila or pool. Bahala na kung di sasama yung iba. Basta sumama raw sila kung kaya nila. Itong si Jun, nag-aalangan kung sasama ba o hindi. Hindi niya rin alam kung paano mapilit si Wonwoo o kung pipilitin niyang di sumama si Mingyu. Naguguluhan siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagsiuwian na sila. Gusto sanang i-text ni Jun si Wonwoo pero galit pa rin ito dahil di siya nagpakita ngayong araw. Maya-maya pa ay nagring ang kaniyang cellphone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wonwoo calling…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Agad niya naman itong sinagot kasi bakit hindi?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh bakit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Grabe naman sa pagbati.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano nga? Matutulog ako nang maaga, pagod ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Ay sorry, kukumustahin ko lang yung lakad niyo.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kung sumama ka edi sana alam mo yung feeling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sorry sa distorbo.</em>” Binaba ni Wonwoo ang tawag. Nainis ulit si Jun, hindi kay Wonwoo kundi sa sarili niya. Hindi niya naman kasi need magalit at maging cold kay Wonwoo. Naghilamos siya at nagsepilyo bago nagpalit ng damit at humiga sa kama niya. Nakita niyang may text galing kay Wonwoo.</p>
<p>From: Wonwoo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Anniversary ng TENDER JUICY HOTDOG NGAYON. Ipasa moto sa 10 tao bago matapos ang araw, kung hindi, magiging hotdog ka. Wag kang tumawa yung tita ko hotdog na. Ayaw kitang maging hotdog. Pls pass</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napakunot ng noo si Jun. Di niya alam kung matatawa ba o ano sa natanggap niyang text. Maya-maya ay may dumating na naman na isang text galing ulit kay Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From: Wonwoo</p>
<p>“<strong>Si optimus prime ay isang magiting na lider ng autobots. Siya ay naghahanap ng mga bagong kasama. Ipasa mo to sa 8 kaibigan at ikaw ay magiging transformers. Wag kang tumawa, yung tropa ko, tricycle na. Please pass.</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ngayon natawa na talaga si Jun. Pinasa niya muna sa group chat yung chain message bago replyan si Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Oo na bati na tayo.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: Nag-away ba tayo?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: Biro lang. Sorry ulit.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Napangiti si Jun sa natanggap niyang mensahe. May nararamdaman din siyang kakaiba na di niya ma-explain. Dahil hindi siya nainis, tinawagan niya na naman si Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Calling Wonwoo</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hello tender juicy?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Wala swerte ako, di ako naging hotdog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ay sayang naman, kakainin sana kita.”</em> Nagblush si Jun sa narinig niya. Syempre alam niyang joke lang yun, pero kinilig pa rin siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hatdog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Optimus Prime</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi rin ako naging robot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sige next time mas mahirap na ipapasa ko sa’yo.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano ba yan Wonwoo? Sino nagturo niyan sa’yo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Wala ka na doon.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway ang saya kanina. Sayang wala ka. Ang dami naming binalikan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Sana all binabalikan</em>.” Hugot ni Wonwoo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ay malalim ang hugot. Wag kang mag-alala. Hindi nagkwento si Mingyu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Buti naman. Subukan niya lang</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano ba kasing nangyari para at least alam ko. Sorry chismoso lang. Di mo need sabihin kung di ka comfortable. Unless…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sige kwento ko. Para kung magsalita siya alam mo kung ano yung kwento.”</em> Tahimik si Jun. Di niya alam na sasabihin na ni Wonwoo ang dahilan ng break up nila ni Mingyu. Kaya pala labis na lamang ang galit ng isa ay dahil nagcheat pala itong si Mingyu sa kaniya. Masakit naman talaga yun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh ano kaya pa?” Tanong ni Jun  kay Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Kakayanin. Matagal na yun. Di pa lang talaga ako nakakamove-on.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Makakamove on ka rin. Thank you for telling me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Sure, ikaw pa ba.”</em> Kinilig ulit si Jun sa narinig niya. Feeling niya peyborit na siya ni Wonwoo. Okay lang peyborit niya rin naman ang kaibigan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ay alam mo ba.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Syempre hindi pa.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahahaha kanina kasi ahahahaha”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Kwento ka muna bago tumawa. Nacucurious ako.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ay sorry hahahaha kasi kwinento ulit nila yung time na nahuli kayo ng guard na nagsusugal sa classroom. Hahaha ang funny talaga yun. ‘UWI NA UWI NA!’ sabi ng guard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>HAHAHAHAHA</em>. <em>Oo ayun. Tanginang guard yan, mananalo na dapat ako nun kaso dumating siya. May dala pa siyang camera. Puta siya</em>.” Tumatawa lang si Jun habang inaalala yung nangyaring yun. Nagguidance sila pero di siya kasama kasi maaga siyang umuwi non.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buti na lang talaga umuwi agad ako non. Sasali pa sana ako sa pusoy dos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Tangina mo swerte. Muntikan na akong di makagraduate with honors dahil doon.</em> <em>Never again</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nung gabing yun, masaya na namang nakatulog si Jun habang kausap si Wonwoo. Sana ganon na lang palagi. Walang iniisip na acads tapos may kaibigan siyang nakikinig sa mga kwento niya. Although di niya sure kung kaibigan nga lang ba. Meron kasi siyang nararamdamang kakaiba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isang araw sinabihan nga siya ng nanay niya kung may jowa na ba siya, bakit daw lagi siyang nakangiti? Nagpipigil siya ng tawa nung time na yun. Send kasi ng send si Wonwoo ng jokes. Kung hindi naman jokes mga nakakatawang story nung elementary, high school at college. Minsan nagkwento to nung nagparty sila sa LB.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Diba sa party maraming tao?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo, siksikan ganon tapos daming nagmomol or naggrind sa tabi-tabi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Eh kasi itong nangyari sa akin sa pool party one time.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh ano?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Eh diba nainom ako ng beer. Sa tabi lang kasi ako, nanonood ng ibang tao. Then nagplay yung DJ ng cute na song. Tapos maya-maya, may nagtouch ng hand ko. Nagkadikit yung pinkie fingers naming dalawa.</em>“ Dagdag ni Wonwoo sa kwento, natatawa si Jun sa kwento, di niya alam kung bakit pero nacurious siya lalo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>So nagholding hands kami. Syempre ayun medyo kinilig ako. Tapos tinignan ko kung sino. Nagkatinginan kami. Yung tropa kong lalaki pala tapos sabay naming binitawan. HAHAHAHA ang epic non.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HAHAHAAHAHA. Akala mo destiny na no?” Napatawa nang malakas si Jun sa nalamang kwento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I mean no offense sa kaniya. Di naman ako straight pero kasi ang cool sa feeling nung una. Kinilig pa ako sa pagkaholding hands tapos with music. Di ko lang inexpect hahaha.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahahaha Alexa play Pare Mahal mo raw Ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Bwisit ka hahaha well at least hindi ako nakikipagmomol kung kani-kanino lang at nag-uuwi ng stranger sa boarding house.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“</em>Ay grabe yung atake. That was once ha, and nagcuddle lang kami nung gabing yun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Weh, sabi mo nga kung di ka sinundo ng roommates mo di ka uuwi sa inyo.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oo na malandi na nga po ako. I admit hahaha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Eh bakit hindi naging kayo nung inuwi mo?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi ko rin alam. Ewan.” Napaisip siya sa tanong na yun. Kung mangyayari man, why not? Pero sa ngayon hindi yun ang nasa isip at puso niya. Habang tumatagal ang pag-uusap nila, mas nakikilala niya pa si Wonwoo. Kahit na magkaklase sila nung elementary pa lang, parang kinikilala niya pa ito nang husto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi niya sure kung anong nararamdaman ng isa. Ang alam niya lang ay takot pa ulit ito magcommit. Papalapit na ang katapusan ng sembreak. Iniisip ni Jun kung magwawakas na ang pag-uusap nila. Babalik na naman sila sa university, baka hindi na sila ulit magka-usap pa, at baka hindi na nga rin sila magkakaroon ng chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>PANGLIMA.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Day 26 ng Sembreak</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ready na si Jun sa pagbabalik sa university. Handa na ang plane ticket niya. Handa nga pero hindi siya sure. Di pa rin kasi sila nagkikita ni Wonwoo. Eh aalis na rin yun. Di niya rin nasabi kung may flight na ba siya. Baka naman umalis agad yun nang walang paalam. Nanghihinayang siya kung ganon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>JUN: Next week na alis ko, ikaw ba</strong>?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: hindi pa ako nakabook. tinatamad pa akong bumalik tbh.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Same, dude. Same.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUN: Uy pwede ba akong tumawag.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WONWOO: kailan ka pa ba nagpaalam? parang hindi ikaw.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Calling Wonwoo…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello. The day after tomorrow, may outing. Di ka na naman ba sasama?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Tinatamad pa rin ako. At sabi ko nga nung una, kung nandoon si Mingyu wag na lang.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naalala mo ba nung pumunta ka sa bahay one time mag-isa. Summer ata yon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oo, naalala ko yung dagat. Why did I go there? Nakalimutan ko na rin.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Di ko rin nga alam, basta naalala ko nagdala ka pa ng junk food.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ang layo ng bahay niyo sa bahay namin. Pero wow ha, naalala mo pa yung junk food. Anong ginawa natin non?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Siguro nagkwentuhan. Di ko rin maalala kung ano. Basta tumambay tayo sa tabing dagat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Kung pupunta ako ulit diyan, ano kayang mangyayarii?”</em></p>
<p>“Anong anong mangyayari? Pupunta ka ngayon?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Gusto mo ba?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Wala naman akong magagawa kung pumunta ka na eh. At tsaka di ka pa nagpapakita so kebs lang. Punta ka dito.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ay wag na lang. Yoko pala magkita.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ayan ganyan ka talaga. Isa kang paasang motherfucker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Wala kang ebidensiya. Kailan kita pinaasa?</em>” Natameme si Jun sa sinabi ni Wonwoo.  Wala naman itong hinanaiing dito. Wala naman. Wala nga ba?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sabi ko nga wala. Joke lang po sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hahahaha kaya pa ba Jun?</em>” Oo kakayanin niya raw, pero kung pwede lang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm so Wonwoo…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Takot ka ba talaga magcommit ulit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sort of. Pero kung may dadating, thank you so much. Bakit mo natanong?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wala lang. Parang ang hirap kasi nun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Mahirap ang?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yung magkagusto sa taong alam mong ayaw sa commitment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kasi isipin mo. Kung taken sila okay lang. Pwede ka mag-move on. Pero kung single sila pero di rin available, parang ang hirap lang. Di mo alam kung aasa aka ba hindi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oh Jun, may crush ka pala. Di mo naman nakwento</em>.” Ah tangina, napamura si Jun sa isip. Ikaw kasi yun, paano niya ikwekwento?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wala, wala to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sure ka? Parang hanggang ngayon umaasa ka pa rin eh.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehehe paano ko ba to sasabihin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ano ba yan? Masakit bang kwento yan?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano kasi Wonwoo…” Napalunok ng laway si Jun. Ito na talaga, kailangan niyang sabihin para kahit papapano nasabi niya at nalabas niya. At kapaga nasabi niya na at ma-reject man, makakapag move on siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ano nga?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sana hindi lang hanggang sembreak to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ang ano?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ang pag-uusap natin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Edi hindi.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean hindi lang yun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Eh ano?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sana hindi lang din tayo magkaibigan lang.” Hindi agad nagsalita si Wonwoo, pinapatapos niya si Jun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi ko kasi alam if you feel the same way din. I was just happy everytime I talk to you. Hindi boring ang sembreak dahil sa’yo. Kapag magkausap tayo, ang dami kong naalala. Yung nangyari nung elementary, nung high school. Naalala kita kapag kumakain ako, iniisip ko kung anong ulam mo o kung nakakain ka na ba. Kung maganda ba ang gising mo. Meron ka bang napanaginipan? Gustong kong malaman. Gusto talaga kitang makita personal para malaman ko kung ano ba tong nararamdaman ko. I’m not just happy, I feel something sa aking tiyan. Ang cheesy pero ganon na nga.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sampung segundong katahimikan. Kinabahan si Jun. Ire-ready na niya sarili niya sa rejection at kung ano man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Confession ba to?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehehe sorry –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Alam ko yang nararamdaman mo. Nahalata ko na.” </em>Patay na nga. Pwede bang bumuka ang lupa para kainin si Jun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry po, triny ko namang hindi masyadong kiligin kapag kausap kita, pero di ako marunong magtago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ikaw lang kasi tumatawa sa mga jokes ko. Akala ko nga corny kasi wala talagang tumatawa. Kaya naisip ko baka mababaw lang talaga tawa mo. Pero hindi eh, walang palya yung tawa mo.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ser, mababaw talaga kaligayahan ko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sabi mo corny pero tumatawa ka pa rin. Ang gulo mo</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you can just ignore yung sinabi ko. Gusto ko lang sabihin para makamove-on na ako. Alam ko namang wala nang pag-asa. Salamat po sa lahat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Let’s meet tomorrow.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hatdog.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tama ba yung narinig ko?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ayaw mo?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hay nako, syempre hindi ko tatanggihan yan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>It’s a date then.”</em> Namula ang tenga ni Jun. Actually hindi lang ears, buong mukha niya ata ay namula.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha ano? Sure ka ba diyan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hindi joke lang to. Malamang Jun, yayayain ba kita kung hindi.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh so hindi ako basted?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hindi ka nakikinig sa sinabi ko.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alin doon? Marami kang sinabi”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Kung may dadating man, edi thank you so much?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gustong sumigaw ni Jun. Hindi niya inakalang ganon ang mangyayari. Akala niya marereject na siya. Ramdam niya yung kabog ng dibdib niya. Masyadong mabilis na parang sasabog. Excited siya para bukas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hello Jun? Nahimatay ka ba?”</em> Nakalimutan niyang nasa kabilang linya pa si Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saglit lang, pinapakilig mo naman ako masyado.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hahahaha, sige kiligin ka muna.</em>” Kinollect ni Jun ang sarili. Ibigsabihin ay may chanse siya dito. Pero kailangan niya munang kumalma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So saan mo balak pumunta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hindi ko alam, basta magkita tayo sa mall bukas nang umaga.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sige boss. See you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>See you too. Wag nang magpuyat.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paano ako makakatulog nito?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Masyado ka talagang kinilig”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry na po kung ganito ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hahaha cute.</em>” Isa pang banat ni Wonwoo. Isa pang banat ay mahihimatay na talaga si Jun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gudnayto. See you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleep well. Gudnayto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, syempre hindi talaga nakatulog si Jun agad. Masyadong mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Paiba-iba rin siya ng posisyon sa pagtulog. Hanggang panaginip ay sinundan ito ni Wonwoo. Totoong super happy ni Junhui ngayong gabi at siguradong mas masaya pa pagkagising niya. Basta ang mahalaga ay important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mali, ang mahalaga ay hindi lang siya pangsembreak. Kung pwede pangmatagalan. Who knows? Malalaman niya lang yun kapag nandoon na. Sa ngayon, susulitin ni Jun ang bawat oras na makakasama at makakausap niya ang taong nagpapaligaya sa kaniya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EPILOGUE</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Four years later</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inaayos ni Junhui ang sarili kaniyang suot na barong. Chineck niya muna ang mukha sa salamin bago isuot ang sablay. Tumalikod siya para tignan kung maayos ang pagkalagay nito sa likod. May kumatok sa kaniyang kwarto. “Pasok” ang kaniyang sabi at may pumasok na isang lalaking nakasalamin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sabi ni Tita, labas na kung ayaw niyo malate.” Sabi niya</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excited naman siya masyado, kala mo naman siya ang gagraduate.” Napatawa lang ang kausap niyang lalaki. Humarap siya sa kausap at nagtanong “Ayos lang ba?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gwapo ka naman kahit anong suot mo.” Seryosong sagot nito, tinignan niya si Junhui mula paa hanggang mukha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Binobola mo na naman ako Wonwoo.” Ani ni Jun, pero sa loob niya, kinilig siya doon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi yun bola, proud lang ako sa’yo.” Nilapitan ni Jun si Wonwoo at niyakap ito. Bumulong siya sa tenga at sinabing “Next year ikaw naman.” Sabay halik sa pisngi nito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ngayong raw, magtatapos na si Junhui sa kolehiyo. Sila na ni Wonwoo. Tatlong taon na. Anong nangyari simula nung nagdate sila nung sembreak? Maraming nangyari. Nung araw na nagkita sila, medyo nagkailangan pa. Kumain sila sa Mang Inasal. Nakalimang rice si Junhui samantalang apat kay Wonwoo. Sumakit ang tiyan nito kaya tumambay muna sila sa CR ng mall. Di ko sure kung dahil ba yun sa dami ng kanin na kinain o sa kaba? Di niya rin alam basta wrong timing yun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkatapos nun ay naglaro sila sa arcade. Pataasan ng score sa basketball game. Ang talo, manlilibre ng milktea. Hulaan niyo kung sinong natalo. Niyaya naman ni Junhui si Wonwoo sa Just Dance na laro pero tumanggi ito kasi nahihiya siya. Si Junhui naman, walang pakialam at sumayaw sa maraming tao. Feel na feel niyang sumayaw sa kantang Rich Girl sa Just Dance. Di niya alam vinideohan siya ni Wonwoo. Umuwi sila nung magdidilim na. Syempre nung kinagabihan ay magkausap pa rin sila. Nagthank you si Jun sa araw na yun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi pa naging sila nung time na yun. May isa pang pagkakataon na pumunta si Wonwoo sa bahay ni Junhui kasi trip niya lang. Nagdala pa ito ng junk food. Anong ginawa nila? Nagchismisan lang naman. Pagkatapos ng sembreak ay syempre bumalik na naman sila sa kanilang university at naging busy. Alam ni Wonwoo na gusto siya ni Jun kaso hindi pa ito ganoong kahanda para sa commitment kaya tinurn down niya si Jun. Lumipas ang ilang buwan na hindi sila nagkausap muli. Nung umuwi sila para sa bakasyon, nilakasan ni Junhui na kausapin muli si Wonwoo. Doon nalaman niya na may bagsak ang kaibigan at baka madelay siya sa kolehiyo. Agad niyang pinuntahan ang kaibigan para i-comfort ito. Sa araw na yon, thankful si Wonwoo dahil nandiyan ang kaibigan para sa kaniya. Masyado siyang malungkot dahil nadisappoint niya ang sarili niya dahil ganon yung naging resulta ng pag-aaral niya. Umiyak si Wonwoo sa balikat ni Junhui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonwoo, okay lang yan. Wag mong masyadong i-pressure ang sarili mo. Thank your time.” Sabi ni Jun sa umiiyak na kaibigan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edi salamat oras.” Sagot nito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anong salamat oras?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sabi mo “thank your time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah hahaha. Sorry bangag, ‘take your time’ kasi sasabihin ko.”  Tumawa lang si Wonwoo ng mahina at tumigil na sa pag-iyak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naging close ulit ang dalawa. Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, binuksan na ni Wonwoo ang puso para kay Junhui. One time binisita ni Junhui si Wonwoo sa Los Baños at inaya itong makipagdate. Sinagot siya ni Wonwoo isang buwan matapos nang una nilang date. Kapag long weekend naman ay nagkikita sila. Minsan si Wonwoo naman ang pumupunta sa Diliman at lilibutin lang nila ang buong campus sabay kain sa Area 2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napakilala na nila ang isa’t isa sa kanilang mga magulang. Wala namang problema dahil magkakilala naman na sila. Mas natakot silang sabihin ang kanilang relasyon sa kanilang high school classmates dahil syempre nandoon ang ex ni Wonwoo. Hindi lang puro sarap ang pagsasama nila. Minsan iniiwasan nila mag-usap kapag may exam at finals dahil nadidistract sila sa isa’t isa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First kiss ba kamo? Dahil malapit ang bahay nila Junhui sa dagat, pumunta si Wonwoo sa bahay nito nang madaling araw para bulabugin si Junhui. Tumambay sila sa tabing dagat ng alas singko nang umaga at sinabayan ang sunrise. Ikaw na lang bahala mag-imagine kung anong kasunod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkatapos ng graduation ni Junhui ay pinuntahan niya ang pamilya niya. Kasama nila si Wonwoo na may bitbit ng bouquet ng sunflower para sa kaniya. Nagulat ito dahil wala namang bitbit si Wonwoo kanina. Tinanggap niya ang regalo sa kaniya ng kasintahan at hinalikan ito. Syempre supportive boyfriend si Wonwoo kaya nagvolunteer siyang picturan sina Jun at parents niya. After nun ay nagrequest si Jun sa kaniyang mama na picturan silang dalawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Binigay ni Wonwoo ang camera kay Tita at tumabi kay Junhui. Pinalibot niya ang kanang kamay niya sa waist ni Junhui, nilapit ang mukha niya sa kaniya at sinabing “Congrats babe. Mamaya na yung regalo ko sa’yo.” Namula si Jun sa sa narinig niya at tumingin na lang sa camera. Ginaya rin yun ni Wonwoo. Natapos na ang kodakan, nagpasalamat si Jun kay Wonwoo. “Thank you for accepting my heart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ikaw pa, malakas ka sa akin.” Nakasmirk niyang sagot sa kasintahan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yabang talaga nito.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal po kita.” sabi ni Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal din kita.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>